


200 Percent Sure

by shiyiiing



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-04
Updated: 2015-11-04
Packaged: 2018-04-30 00:41:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5143985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiyiiing/pseuds/shiyiiing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The band's in the middle of comeback, when the pregnancy stick shows a plus sign for positive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	200 Percent Sure

**Author's Note:**

> For this [prompt](http://got7meme.livejournal.com/851.html?thread=16211#t16211). this is a more lighthearted fill compared to the first one haha i apologize if the jj project overwhelms the markson at times haha they're both my otps ♥

Jaebum stared at the item in his hands, unable to believe his eyes. The plus sign on the pregnancy stick seemed to jeer at him the longer he stared at it.  
  
_Positive._  Jaebum finally realized and nearly fainted, his legs suddenly weak and his head heavy. Realization hit him like a rock.  _Someone's pregnant. Someone didn't use protection. Someone in GOT7 is pregnant. Oh my —_  
  
_Our comeback! JYP-nim will kill us, manager hyung will kill us — no, they'll kill_ me _!_  Jaebum nearly pulled his hair out as the impact of the pregnancy stick dawned on him.  _Most importantly, the baby! Who's going to take care of it? Who's going to stay up all night and coo it to sleep? Who's going to —_  
  
"Jaebum hyung!"  
  
Jinyoung's familiar voice yelled from outside the bathroom and Jaebum froze, eyes wide.  
  
"Ye — Yeah, Jinyoung?" Jaebum called back, cursing mentally when his voice shook.  
  
Thankfully, Jinyoung didn't seem to notice his boyfriend's voice. Sleepily, he barked out as he banged his clenched fist on the bathroom door, "Hurry up! We have a schedule to keep to and five other kids to wake up."  
  
This was normal Jinyoung (umma) behaviour but at the mention of kids, Jaebum couldn't help but pale, turning white as a ghost.  
  
_Could it be Jinyoung?_  Jaebum hesitantly wondered, not daring to believe it. His eyes flickered from the pregnancy stick in his hands and then to the bathroom door where Jinyoung was waiting outside.  _Jinyoung loves kids and if this belongs to him..._ The thought was strangely pleasant.  
  
_But we used protection._ Jaebum recalled, whining almost like a child. It couldn't belong to Jinyoung. The younger boy would definitely have told Jaebum if he was really with child.  
  
_Right?_  
  
"Yah, hyung!" Jinyoung shouted again, this time more awake and fiercer. "Hurry up!"  
  
"Alright, alright, I'm coming." Jaebum hastily appeased his boyfriend — just in case Jinyoung was really pregnant — being angry couldn't be good for the child. Quickly, Jaebum pocketed the pregnancy stick in his stick with one hand, the other twisting the door knob and pulling the door open.  
  
Jinyoung stood in front of him, his hair sticking up in all directions and an upset pout on his face. He was obviously annoyed but Jaebum thought he only looked adorable.  
  
Upon seeing the open door, Jinyoung grumbled loudly, "Took you long enough." He pushed past Jaebum and all but shove the leader out of the bathroom before slamming the door shut.  
  
After a quick glance around to make sure no one was around, Jaebum then hurriedly pressed his ear up against the bathroom door.  _Pregnant people have morning sickness, don't they?_  Jaebum wondered, vaguely remembering from his many sex education lessons, courtesy of JYP.  
  
However, there was no heaving or throwing up or any other suspicious sounds from inside and Jaebum shrunk back. He couldn't tell if the heavyweight in his heart was relief or disappointment.  
  
"Jaebum?"  
  
Mark called out sleepily, appearing from the corner. He stared at Jaebum in a mix of curiosity and sleepiness. "What are you doing?"  
  
"Nothing!" Jaebum replied, too quickly for it to be true. Mark raised an questioning eyebrow but decided not to press on.  
  
"Are you waiting for the bathroom?" Mark asked instead, gesturing faintly at the closed door. Jaebum shook his head and stepped aside, letting Mark across.  
  
Leaning against the kitchen counter, Jaebum tried to figure out what was going on.  _Jinyoung's not pregnant._  Jaebum thought, frowning unconsciously.  _So if it's not him then it must be..._  The leader's eyes rest on the yawning Mark who was oblivious to the younger boy's inner turmoil.  
  
"Mark," Jaebum found himself calling out and the Chinese boy turned to face him. Under Mark's eyes, Jaebum found it difficult to approach the topic. How do one ask if his boyfriend is pregnant?  
  
"Yeah?" Mark voiced out, slowly waking up.  
  
Jaebum opened his mouth but his throat was suddenly dry. He swallowed nervously.  
  
"Spit it out." Mark ordered, seeing his leader's open but silent mouth.  
  
"Do you use protection?" Jaebum blurted out in a rush.  
  
At that, Mark was jolted wide awake as he spluttered incredulously, tripping over his words, "What — I — He's —"  
  
"Well?" Jaebum insisted persistently, pressing on with no apparent shame whatsoever. He leaned forward and Mark automatically moved back. "Do you or do you not, Mark?"  
  
"That's none of your business!" Mark finally managed out in a heated tone, his reddening cheeks betraying his upset tone. "Why do you even want to know? Did something happen?"  
  
His voice was louder than Jaebum expected and he hastily pulled the older boy aside to prevent Jinyoung from listening in.  
  
"Quiet!" Jaebum hissed to a shell shocked Mark whose eyes were wide with shock.  
  
"What's going on?" Mark repeated, softer but with the same intensity. "You don't just ask me that kind of thing without something happening."  
  
In response, Jaebum fished out the pregnancy stick he had found in the bathroom and showed it to Mark who only gaped at it, suddenly speechless. "This happened." Jaebum quickly relayed the morning's happenings and his deduction that it couldn't be Jinyoung.  
  
"So it has to be Jackson," Jaebum summarized up.  
  
"Wait, just because Jinyoung didn't have morning sickness, you presumed it was Jackson?" Mark stated, having recovered from the initial shock but still wide eyed.  
  
"Yes...?" Jaebum uncertainly replied. Isn't that the most elementary indicator?  
  
Mark nearly facepalm himself at the younger boy's simplicity. "Jaebum, just because he doesn't have morning sickness doesn't mean that he's not pregnant. Gosh, did you even pay attention during sex ed?"  
  
Jaebum vaguely remembered paying more attention to Jinyoung's plump lips than the teacher. He had never been a fan of studying — besides, Jinyoung was much more attractive than any old diagram of the woman's reproductive system.  
  
"Kind of." Jaebum lied and Mark eyed him suspiciously. "So it could be Jinyoung then?" He changed the subject.  
  
Mark shrugged his shoulders. "I'm not saying he is but he could be. I just don't think it's Jackson."  
  
Yet, even as he said that, Mark admitted that there was loads of times when the couple hadn't bother using protection because of pure laziness. Jackson preferred skin to skin contact anyway.  
  
"It's not the younger kids because I or Jinyoung would have caught them if they had brought anyone back home." Jaebum confidently concluded before reality set in again.  
  
Mark gave him a dubious expression but Jaebum pushed on, "It's either Jinyoung or Jackson." Jaebum wasn't sure who he preferred to be the one.  
  
"You know, why don't you just ask Jinyoung?" Mark spoke up, breaking Jaebum's train of thought.  
  
"Ask him and then you'll know. Wouldn't that save you the trouble of making wild, random deductions?" Sarcasm laced the older boy's last few words.  
  
Jaebum thought of confronting Jinyoung with the positive pregnancy stick and demanding if he's pregnant. His mind conjured up an image of a shell shocked Jinyoung.  _No way._  
  
Jaebum turned on Mark. "Why don't you ask Jackson and we'll both know." Jaebum retorted, shifting the responsibility to the older boy.  
  
Mark shifted awkwardly, eyes darting around. Jaebum realized that he, too, was too afraid to confront his boyfriend.  
  
The realization softened Jaebum's heart and he spoke up, an alternative solution popping into his mind.  
  
"Okay, let's both  _not_ ask." Jaebum suggested instead, understanding Mark's inner conflict. "But we'll try to find out through other ways and share whatever we have found later at night. Deal?"  
  
"Deal." Mark agreed without any hesitation. The two boys shook hands and then jumped apart when Jinyoung soundlessly emerged from the bathroom.  
  
"What are you two doing?" Jinyoung asked curiously, tilting his head.  
  
"Nothing!" Both boys chorused in unison before Mark cleared his throat. "I need the bathroom." He hastily squeeze past Jinyoung into the bathroom, closing the door.  
  
Growing more suspicious by the moment, Jinyoung eyed his boyfriend, demanding boisterously. "What's going on?"  
  
"I told you, nothing." Jaebum answered without looking at Jinyoung in the eye. Instead, he stared at Jinyoung's stomach — it was flat and didn't look like it had a baby in it. Again, Jaebum wondered if the pregnancy stick really belonged to Jinyoung.  
  
"Hyung, are you listening to me?"  
  
Jaebum jolted once, eyes flying up to meet Jinyoung's narrowed ones.  
  
Frowning, Jinyoung complained in irritation, "You're acting weird. Did something happen?"  
  
"No, no, nothing happened." Jaebum promptly reassured the younger boy though he was pretty sure he wasn't convincing at all.  
  
"Are you sure? I —" Jinyoung tried to speak up but Jaebum swiftly cut him off.  
  
Quickly, the older boy made up an excuse, "The others aren't awake yet. I'll go wake the others up."  
  
Without another word, Jaebum frantically dashed out of the kitchen, leaving a bemused Jinyoung staring after him.

 

**— ♚ —**

 

Mark carefully closed the bedroom door behind him, knowing that Jackson was still deep asleep. The younger boy laid in the exact same position he was in when Mark had last seen him, legs tangled with the blankets and a hand sprayed across his stomach. Without his snapback, Jackson looked much more gentle and innocent. Especially now when he's asleep, peaceful and serene.

  
As he approached the younger boy, Mark thought back of Jaebum's words, it's either Jinyoung or Jackson, and frowned to himself. If Jackson was really pregnant, on the off chance that it wasn't Jinyoung, then what would they do? Not just Jackson and Mark himself, but what would happen to GOT7? They were already in the middle of promotions for their first album and even though the baby bump wouldn't show so earlier, Mark would never allow Jackson to perform. And what would happen when Jackson starts to show? Performing on stage is definitely out of the question with Jackson's delicate condition — heck, he couldn't step out of the dorm if he didn't want the fans to find out.  
  
The biggest question was what's going to happen when Jackson finally gives birth. There was no way they could care for a baby with their busy schedules, not to mention that they're not mentally prepared to raise one. How could they raise a child when they're still children themselves?  
  
The questions piled up in his mind, overwhelming Mark and he sat down on the bed, eyebrows furrowed with worry. What were they going to do? Even if it wasn't Jackson, then it's Jinyoung but no matter whom, everyone would still be affected.  
  
There was a dip in the mattress and Mark felt a pair of arms wrapped around him. A small smile appeared on Mark's face as he turned to see Jackson resting his head lazily on his shoulder.  
  
"Hey," Mark whispered, watching in amusement as Jackson's impossibly long eyelashes fluttered open and shut in drowsiness. For a moment, all thoughts of Jackson's pregnancy left his mind and he focused solely on the boy by him. "You're awake."  
  
"Hmm..." Jackson hummed, eyes falling shut again. He moved closer to Mark, asking quietly, "What time is it?"  
  
After a brief glance at the alarm clock, Mark responded, "It's eight already and we have dance practice at nine. You overslept." He teased softly, nudging Jackson gently with his shoulder. "Wake up, sleepyhead."  
  
Jackson scowled but after much persuasion and coaxing from Mark, the Hong Kong native finally rose from the bed. As he stretched, Jackson's shirt rose, revealing a toned, flat stomach and Mark found his eyes drawn to it. _Could he be pregnant?_  
  
Then Jackson dropped his arms and the shirt flew back into place. Seemingly oblivious to Mark's gaze, Jackson grabbed his toiletries and headed towards the bedroom door. When Mark didn't budge from his spot on the bed, Jackson cocked his head curiously, "Coming?"  
  
Seeing the concerned expression on Jackson's face, Mark managed a smile out as he got to his feet, "Coming."  
  
The pair left the bedroom, Mark closing the bedroom door behind him. Outside, in the living room, the rest of the members were already busying themselves and in various states of preparation. As he walked across the room, Mark spied Jaebum fussing around the sleepy Youngjae and Yugyeom, stealing glances at Jinyoung whenever he thought the latter wasn't looking.  
  
_Oh, Jaebum._  Mark sighed to himself as he watched Jinyoung stare at Jaebum curiously.  
  
Mark turned back to Jackson but was surprised to see the door closing. Nimbly, Mark jammed his foot between the door, keeping it open. "Hey, wait a minute!"  
  
"Mark? What are you doing?" Jackson demanded in confusion, opening the door wider. His baffled eyes flickered to Mark's foot and back to Mark's face. "I'm using the bathroom."  
  
Flushing in embarrassment, Mark withdrew his foot. His mind had been occupied with the baby and it didn't seem right to let Jackson stay in the bathroom alone. What if the floor was wet? Bambam had the bad habit of wetting the entire floor whenever he wash up, his habit unchanged no matter how much Jinyoung berated him. What if Jackson went into the bathroom alone, slipped on the slippery floor and fell? What if he hit his head and lost consciousness? No one would ever know what had happened inside there and then Jackson —  
  
"Yah, Mark!" Jackson yelled out, snapping his fingers in front of his boyfriend and Mark jumped back to reality. An annoyed look was on his face as he barked out, "Is there anything you want to tell me before I go wash up?"  
  
Swallowing nervously, Mark remembered Jaebum's order,  _ask Jackson and we'll both know_ , and opened his mouth. Jackson stared at him expectantly but no words came out of Mark.  
  
Flustered by Jackson's gaze and the implications of his question, Mark chose not to ask. Instead, he lamely admitted, "I have nothing to say. Go on, Jackson."  
  
For a moment, Jackson didn't seem like he believed Mark but after a long, hard look, he finally nodded his head.  
  
"Okay then, if there's nothing..." Jackson gave Mark a baffled expression before closing the bathroom door. Almost instantaneously, Mark shouted through the flimsy door, "Yell if you need any help, Jackson!"  
  
"What help would I need?" Jackson muttered to himself, as he started to wash up, confused yet annoyed by his boyfriend's strange actions.

 

**— ♚ —**

 

"Right, now that warm up's done," the dance choreographer rattled off but Mark wasn't paying attention at all. Rather, he was concentrating on how he should make Jackson sit out for today's dance practice. How can a pregnant person even dance and do tricking with a baby inside him? What if he did a move wrongly? What if he fell? What if he —

  
"Mark," the older boy blinked once and focused on Jackson's face in front of him. The young boy stared at him, bemused. Around them, the rest of the members were already getting ready. The dance choreographer had left Jaebum in charge and the latter and Jinyoung were by the computer. The younger three boys were practising by themselves.  
  
"Are you alright? You're acting weird today." Jackson remarked flippantly as he moved towards his initial position. "Focus, alright? Or else you'll mess up and hurt yourself."  
  
Mark found the irony of it terribly painful.  
  
When Mark kept quiet, Jackson went on, "There are a lot of tricks this time and I don't want you hurt yourself just because you weren't concentrating."  
  
"No, wait, Jackson," Mark found himself calling out. He reached out, grabbing Jackson's arm and halting him. Voice filled with worry, Mark stated, ”I don't think you should take part in today's practice."  
  
"Why not?" Jackson questioned, more amused than anything. No one skips practice unless one was sick but Jackson knew he was perfectly fine and in the pink of health.  
  
"Because... Because..." Mark faltered uneasily, his voice losing conviction. He diverted his gaze from Jackson's questioning eyes. Again, the words he wanted to say were stuck inside. "Just don't, okay?" Mark lamely requested, pouting for additional effect.  
  
Unfazed by Mark's attempt at acting cute, Jackson crossed his arms over his chest, his face showing his growing annoyance at Mark's strange actions. He loved performing and Mark knew that; why would he ever try to stop him?  
  
"I don't know what's wrong with you today, Mark. You're acting so weird with your strange actions and words." Jackson sighed heavily, running his fingers through his brown locks. He couldn’t fathom Mark’s mind and it was making him mad. “Besides, even if I listen to you, Jaebum hyung wouldn’t let me skip for no apparent reason.”  
  
Mark seemed to think otherwise. “No, trust me. He will, I know that for a fact.” He earnestly told the other boy.  
  
“Okay, fine,” Jackson continued, “but I want to have practice.” Then he narrowed his eyes, barking out, “Are you keeping something from me?”  
  
When Mark didn’t answer in time, Jackson commanded hotly, “What is it? There’s something, right? Tell me what’s wrong.”  
  
_I think you’re pregnant and I don’t want you hurt yourself._  However, in reality, Mark only kept quiet but anger was also bubbling within him.  _Why can’t you just take care of yourself? You know you’re pregnant but you still want to put yourself at risk._  
  
After a moment of silence, Jackson finally realized that Mark wasn’t going to say anything. Eyes hard, Jackson spat out, "Talk to me when you're keeping anything from me."  
  
"Jackson, I —" Mark opened his mouth but to his dismay, Jackson didn't bother waiting for him to complete his sentence. Turning on his heel, Jackson stormed off, heading towards Youngjae who was blatantly staring at them.  
  
From the computer desk, Jaebum noticed Mark's upset figure briefly considered mediating between the two. He understood Mark's concern easily — if Jackson was pregnant, Mark couldn't risk having Jackson injuring himself when performing. Yet, Jackson himself didn't show any indication that he was unwilling to perform. As carefree as he was, the younger boy would never put his unborn child in harm, right? Perhaps, Jackson wasn't pregnant at all.  
  
"What's happening, hyung?" Jinyoung questioned curiously, following Jaebum's gaze to the couple. "Is something wrong with them?"  
  
"Nah, Mark's just..." Jaebum searched for a suitable word before settling for, "worried about Jackson."  
  
Jinyoung chuckled, amused, "What for? Jackson's perfectly fine, isn't he?"  
  
"He is..." Jaebum murmured softly before plucking up his courage. He moved closer to Jinyoung, taking the younger boy by surprise when he back hug him.  
  
"Hyung?" Jinyoung laughed, unfazed by the sudden display of affection the leader was not known for. Jinyoung tilted his head back, pecking Jaebum on the cheek quickly. "The kids are around, remember?" The younger boy jokingly reminded.  
  
At the taboo word, Jaebum was further spurred on. "About that," the leader began carefully, choosing his words apprehensively, "have you ever wondered about having kids?"  
  
There was a second of silence before Jinyoung released himself from Jaebum's hug, turning around to face the older boy. He frowned in mild confusion, "What's with the sudden question?"  
  
Jaebum tried for a nonchalant shrug. "Nothing. Just that," again, he softly and conscientiously spoke, "wouldn't it be nice to have kids one day?"  
  
"Uh huh."  
  
Seeing Jinyoung's unchanged face, Jaebum hastened on, his words tumbling out in a hurry, "I mean, times have changed. It's now possible for you have kids and people no longer mind homosexual relationships as much as before. Plus, you know how much I adore little kids. I want to have a huge brood of them, running around and playing noisily, turning the house upside down."  
  
"Don't we already have GOT7?" Jinyoung commented, trying to soothe the situation.  
  
"It's different." Jaebum retorted, his face red but not with embarrassment. "They're our members, not our flesh and blood."  
  
Jinyoung gave Jaebum a judging look. "So you want to have a kid."  
  
"With you." Jaebum quickly added as if afraid that Jinyoung might get the wrong idea. "Only with you, of course."  
  
Jinyoung's gaze softened at Jaebum's honest, heartfelt words. "Okay, that's sweet and all, I admit, but you seem to have forgotten that we're part of boy band. I can't carry a child and perform. And if the fans know we're together, they'll stop supporting us."  
  
"Actually, I think they ship us." Jaebum muttered quietly to himself, earning a hard look from Jinyoung.  
  
"So you don't want to have kids." Jaebum summarized with his heart suddenly heavy with disappointment. He hadn't realized how much he wanted to build a family with Jinyoung.  
  
"No, I just don't want to have kids now." Jinyoung corrected gently, more than once has he imagined a life with kids. However, he knew that that life couldn't happen when both he and Jaebum were in the entertainment industry. "We’re entertainers, hyung. We have to think of the fans, no matter what."  
  
Though deflated, Jaebum managed a weak smile.  _So, this means Jinyoung's not the pregnant one, right?_  Jaebum couldn't lie this time — he was truly disappointed by this. He really wanted to have a kid with Jinyoung.  
  
"So you're not, like, pregnant right now, are you?" Jaebum tried, grasping at loose straws. There was still a tiny hope that Jinyoung was — could be — pregnant.  
  
Unfortunately, Jinyoung shook his head in mild amusement. "No, I'm not. If I were though, you'll be the first to know." He promised wholeheartedly.  
  
Jaebum's face fell, utterly disappointed. It's not Jinyoung.  
  
Noticing Jaebum's dismayed expression, Jinyoung hugged him tightly. Whispering into his ear, Jinyoung promised softly, "We'll have a kid, hyung. Just not now."  
  
Yet, Jaebum couldn't help but wonder hopelessly.  _Then when?_

 

**— ♚ —**

 

"Jackson hyung, are you and Mark hyung alright?" Yugyeom carefully asked, sliding into the empty seat beside the Hong Kong boy.

  
"Why?" Jackson all but snarled back, snatching the packet of chips in the younger boy's hands. He glared at Yugyeom as he barked out. "Do we look like we're not alright? Do we look like we're on bad terms? Do we —"  
  
Yugyeom was flabbergasted by his hyung's dramatic response. "Chill, hyung, chill." He gingerly took the packet of chips back.  
  
Jackson grumbled some incoherent words but kept quiet. When Yugyeom stared at him with expectation, Jackson reluctantly admitted, "We're just on tense terms right now, but we're perfectly fine." He added automatically before Yugyeom could infer anything.  
  
Yugyeom held up his hands in defense. "Of course, you guys are. I wasn't implying anything."  
  
"You better not be." Jackson warned in a steely tone. He sighed quietly to himself; was the tension between Mark and him really that obvious? He really couldn’t figure out Mark’s mind and all his weird antics today.  
  
First were the whole bathroom affair and then, the incident during dance practice. Not to mention the fact that Mark was blatantly hiding something from him. The older boy must really want to continue hiding it from Jackson since he didn’t approach him the whole day. The thought of it made Jackson’s blood boil.  
  
Ultimately, in the end, no one did any practicing since Jaebum had unexpectedly cancelled it and brought everyone out. The leader treated them to ice cream, claiming that it was his duty and Jackson just went along with it since the prospect of free ice cream was too tempting to refuse. However, when he spied Mark’s triumphant face at the ice cream parlor later, Jackson wanted to puke the ice cream back out; Mark had succeeded in getting what he wanted in the end.  
  
Yet, despite his 'triumph' over Jackson earlier, Mark was now seated across the living room, at the dining table. Every now and then, Jackson would catch Mark stealing a glance at him but the latter had never once made an attempt to talk to him.  
  
_Fine, if that's how you want it._  Jackson bristled, clearly disappointed in Mark's lack of action. Though he would never admit it, Jackson knew his words earlier had been petty and he had overreacted. Everyone was entitled to their own privacy and secrets but back then, Jackson just couldn't seem to control himself before the hurtful words fell out.  
  
Nowadays, Jackson's mood swung from joy to fury, fear to sorrow so quickly that he couldn't be sure he's in control of it. Jackson tried to hide his conflicting emotions and so far, no one had noticed but the Hong Kong boy wasn't sure how long he could keep it up before it all comes spilling out.  
  
“Yugyeom, do you think Mark’s hiding something from me?” Jackson abruptly asked, his words coming out as an upset moan. He grabbed the younger boy's sleeve, tugging at it pathetically. “He’s hiding something from me, isn’t he? Tell me the truth, Yugyeom.”  
  
The maknae was unpleasantly surprised by the older boy’s sudden mood change but nevertheless, answered him truthfully. “I think so.” Yugyeom admitted, ever honest.  
  
Jackson groaned; so he wasn’t being paranoid. "I knew it."  
  
“But aren’t you doing the same, hyung?” Yugyeom daringly ventured into dangerous territory and Jackson turned to him in offended shock.  
  
“What do you mean by that? I’m not hiding anything from Mark.” Jackson defensively protested, his tone heated with unjust accusation. What did Yugyeom know? Jackson was not keeping anything from Mark.  _Well, except for —_  
  
“Yes, you are.” Yugyeom accused, suddenly losing his caution as his tone grew in confidence. “I saw you sneaking out of your bedroom last night with something in your hand. You went into the bathroom, didn’t you? Maybe Mark hyung saw you and he’s waiting for whatever sex toy you bought —“  
  
“Whoa, whoa, stop!” Jackson yelled, face aflame with embarrassment. What was Yugyeom implying? “First of all, what were you doing out of bed so late at night? Second, why did you spied on me? And most importantly, that was  _not_ a sex toy!”  
  
Yugyeom didn’t seem daunted by Jackson’s rising tone. “Hyung, I’m sixteen, not six. I know things must get boring after a while and getting a sex toy to spice things up is perfectly normal.” The matter-of-fact tone Yugyeom used irked Jackson further.  
  
“It’s not a sex toy.” Jackson hissed under his breath, covering up his embarrassment with fury. “And I’m not hiding anything from Mark.” He denied hotly.  
  
“If you say so,” Yugyeom flippantly said but Jackson could tell that the younger boy was enjoying his internal torment. Yugyeom leaned back into the sofa, a potato chip in hand.  
  
Eyes trained on the television screen, Yugyeom half-heartedly remarked, “But, be honest with yourself, Mark isn’t the one hiding things —  _you_ are. You’re hiding something from Mark hyung and I bet hyung knows. He’s giving you a chance to redeem yourself by saying nothing. He doesn’t want to ask you outright; he wants you to take the initiative and tell him. If I were you, I’ll come clean with hyung.”  
  
Jackson gaped at the younger boy, struck silent by his wise advice. Maybe Yugyeom was right, he should tell Mark. He has just as much right to know as Jackson.  
  
To Yugyeom’s surprise, Jackson suddenly pulled him closer and enveloped him in a tight hug.  
  
“Er… Hyung?” Yugyeom uncertainly called out, taken back by the hug.  
  
“Keep quiet, brat.” Jackson mumbled into the younger’s hair, feeling particularly affectionate out of the sudden. “For once, you were right and I’m going to listen to you.”  
  
“…”  
  
“…”  
  
“So it  _was_ a sex toy?”

 

**— ♚ —**

 

"Mark, come here." Jaebum called the older boy's name, gesturing him towards him. Sullenly, Mark gave Jackson, who was seated on the sofa with Yugyeom, one last petulant stare before following Jaebum into the kitchen.

  
Inside, Youngjae was busy preparing a huge bowl of popcorn and instinctively pulled it closer when he saw his two hyungs enter the kitchen. As expected, both Mark and Jaebum zeroed in to the snack, momentarily forgetting their responsibilities and turning into children, but Youngjae moved away from them.  
  
"Don't try and pinch some of it. It's movie night." The main vocal warned, cradling the bowl of popcorn protectively. "And you two are not invited, none of the hyungline are."  
  
Jaebum raised an eyebrow, his strict leader persona appearing again. "That better not be salted popcorn, Youngjae. You know that excess sodium —"  
  
"Yeah, yeah." Youngjae spoke louder, cutting the leader off mid-sentence before he could start another of his health speeches. "It's sugared. Jackson hyung specifically asked for it."  
  
"Jackson doesn't like sugared popcorn." Mark remarked before he could help himself. "He likes salted."  
  
"I know, right? But he was really insistent on sugared this time." Youngjae shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly. "Whatever, we prefer sugared anyway."  
  
Beside Mark, Jaebum gave him a looking look as if this was an important piece of information the Chinese boy should know.  
  
Mark stared back, utterly clueless.  
  
Jaebum sighed before shooing Youngjae out of the kitchen despite the latter's protests. Once the younger boy was out of earshot, Jaebum turned to Mark and proclaimed, "Jinyoung's not pregnant."  
  
_What?_  
  
"You asked him?" Mark demanded in disbelief. A small part of himself berated himself for failing to do the same to Jackson.  
  
"No, I read his mind." Jaebum stoically replied, voice dripping with sarcasm. "Of course, I asked him. And he said no."  
  
Mark was still processing the revelation in his mind. "But — But if Jinyoung's not pregnant, then — Then — That means Jackson's —" The older boy couldn't seem to complete the sentence as a variety of emotions played out on his face. Disbelief. Shock. Hurt. Then finally, pure unadulterated joy.  
  
_Jackson — Jackson's pregnant?_  
  
As realization dawned on him, Mark felt an indescribable emotion fill his entire body and a huge smile spread across his face. He could have hug Jaebum right there. All his previous negative emotions flew out of the window — they were no longer important now.  
  
"I'm going to ask him." Mark decided on the spot even as his heart soar with happiness. He need to hear it from Jackson's lips. The leader smiled at him, nodding his head.  
  
"Congratulations." Jaebum sincerely told the older boy, even as his heart tinged with envy.  
  
"Thank you," Mark threw over his shoulder as he turned, rushing to the living room where Jackson was.  
  
His lover was still seated on the sofa, squashed in between Yugyeom and Youngjae who balanced the bowl of popcorn on his lap. At that moment, Jackson's eyes flickered towards the kitchen doorway and locked onto Mark's. His eyes were no longer agitated but were filled with adoration.  
  
"Jackson," Mark breathed out and just like that, all of their previous misunderstandings were resolved with one stare. The older boy started to approach the trio when Bambam flied past, hurling himself onto Jackson's lap while laughing wildly.  
  
Fear exploded within Mark. Jackson! The oldest boy gasped and within seconds, he had crossed the living room and shoved Bambam onto Yugyeom's lap. He dropped to his knees in front of Jackson and wrapped his arms around the younger boy, heart pounding loudly in his chest.  
  
"Mark hyung!" The Thai boy whined, upset by the rough treatment. Yugyeom, on the other hand, seemed to enjoy the situation a bit too much.  
  
"Mark?" Jackson uncertainly called out as the former continued to embrace him tightly. Now, he really had no idea what's going on in that head of Mark.  
  
Ignoring the younger boys' surprised looks, Mark reached up and pulled the surprised Jackson for a passionate kiss. He poured all his love and adoration for Jackson and their unborn child into that single kiss.  
  
Youngjae covered his eyes with the bowl of popcorn.  
  
Carried away by lust, Jackson fisted the front of Mark's shirt, pulling the older boy closer as he deepened their desirous liplock. Mark's hand slide down Jackson's back, slipping under his shirt and —  
  
"Enough!" Jinyoung yelled, tearing the two boys apart before things could proceed any further. Jackson collapsed back onto the sofa whereas Mark fell on his butt, both heavy with longing.  
  
"Keep it PG, thank you very much." Jinyoung growled before staring pointedly at Bambam and Yugyeom who had been watching their hyungs with growing fascination. Behind him, Youngjae was clinging onto Jaebum, the bowl of popcorn abandoned.  
  
"Come here," Mark murmured softly, ignoring everyone else but the boy in front of him. Mark grabbed Jackson's hand, pulling him to his feet, and led him into their shared bedroom.  
  
Once the door was locked, Mark turned to Jackson with his heart beating in anticipation. There was a short moment of silence before he revealed in a rush, "I know you're pregnant," just as Jackson blurted out bashfully, "I'm pregnant."  
  
Silence dominated the bedroom as Jackson processed Mark's words. In a strangled voice, Jackson croaked out, "You knew?"  
  
Last night's nightmare was dug up and pushed to the forefront of his mind again. Jackson saw himself lying on the surgery table, in pain and screaming. There were bright lights overpowering his sight as the doctors tried to save his dying child. There was no one by his side and he screamed for Mark, his parents, GOT7 — anyone — but no one came. Then the worst part appeared, him holding his dead child in his bloody arms.  
  
Male pregnancy was a recent evolution in mankind and not much was known about it except for the high risks of death it carries for both the father and the child. Only a small percentage of babies survive but were either dead by the first few weeks or are plagued with illness, weak and feeble. When he suspected he was pregnant, Jackson had taken to the internet to research but was scarred by the results — how could his child survive with all the odds against him right from birth?  
  
Jackson's face turned ashen white, eyes full of fear, so unlike the Jackson Mark knew. The older boy longed to calm his lover down so he hugged him once more. Jackson all but collapse into his embrace, whimpering in distress, "I'm so sorry, Mark. I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier, I was afraid, I'm so sorry..."  
  
"Jackson, it's okay, it's okay," Mark murmured reassuringly as the first tears fell. He held Jackson tightly, repeating, "It's okay, it's okay."  
  
"I'm sorry for hiding it from you, I'm sorry I didn't tell you," Jackson sobbed, letting out the worries and fears for his child he had bottled up in his heart. "Mark, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry."  
  
His voice faded into silence as Mark swallowed his apologies with kisses, backing the younger boy towards his bed until his knees knocked against it. Breaking apart momentarily, Mark whispered earnestly as he carefully laid Jackson onto the bed, "I love you." He laid a loving hand over his stomach, eyes tender.  
  
"I love you, I love you, I  _love_ you," Jackson breathlessly chanted as Mark hovered over him possessively, lips leaving marks over his heated skin.

 

**— ♚ —**

 

"How many weeks old is he?" Mark asked, holding the younger boy close.

  
"I don't know." Jackson honestly replied, tilting his head upwards towards Mark. "I only took the test last night. I thought it might be wrong — I couldn't believe I was pregnant — and I tested again and again and again." He had a wry smile on his face as he admitted, "I thought I disposed all of them."  
  
"Jaebum found it." Mark shared, remembering their leader's panic earlier in the morning. "He thought it could be Jinyoung but Jinyoung denied it and then we knew it must be you."  
  
Jackson was abashed as he whispered quietly, "I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier. I was just so afraid of the aftermath." He told Mark of what he knew about male pregnancy, his fears for their unborn child and their future and career as idols.  
  
"What are we going to do with the child?" Jackson asked apprehensively, eyes wide. What if Mark didn't want to keep the child? What if he wants him to abort the child? What if he didn't want anything to do with the child? What would Jackson do then? "Are we going to keep it? Abort it?"  
  
Mark held him closer, pressing a finger against the younger's lips, silencing him effectively. "We're going to keep it. It's our child, Jackson, and we will give it a chance at life. We're going to raise the child together and watch it grow healthily no matter what it's takes." His eyes stared into Jackson's with adoration and resolution. "I love you, Jackson, and I love our child."  
  
"I love you, Mark." Jackson whispered back passionately, his mind made up. He grabbed hold of the older boy's hand and placed it on his stomach where their child was. "And I love our child, too. We'll keep it, raise it and love it."

 

**— ♚ —**

 

"Jackson's pregnant."

Mark announced the next day during breakfast. He held Jackson's hand firmly as he sweep his gaze around the table. The couple had already decided to break the news to the members since it was something that involved all of them.

  
As expected, Jaebum looked like he had already anticipated the result whereas Jinyoung dropped his chopsticks in shock. Youngjae's jaw dropped as he stared in disbelief at the Chinese couple while Bambam nearly choke on his food, requiring the assistance of a shellshocked Yugyeom which probably never expected this to be Jackson's secret.  
  
"So yeah, I'm pregnant." Jackson meekly remarked, taken aback by his members' reactions. Mark squeezed his hand reassuringly. "Now what?"  
  
At that, Jaebum sighed wearily as he spoke up. "I have taken the liberty of informing manager hyung and he has relayed the news to JYP-nim. We just have to wait for his response."  
  
Both Mark and Jackson visibly relaxed — they had forgotten about JYP-nim but Jaebum obviously hadn't. This was one of those times when it was clear why Jaebum was chosen as the leader instead of anyone else.  
  
"Thank you, hyung." Jackson humbly smiled at the older boy. At the same time, Jinyoung snapped his head towards his lover, hissing in a low voice, "You knew about this? And you didn't tell me?"  
  
"It wasn't my secret to share." Jaebum protested under Jinyoung's withering glare.  
  
"This isn't just any secret, hyung. This concerns our career, too!" Jinyoung retorted back sharply.  
  
A rush of guilt flooded Jackson, Jinyoung was right. He was endangering their future as GOT7. The Chinese boy began in a soft, ashamed voice, "Jinyoung, I —"  
  
"I'm not blaming you or the baby, Jackson." Jinyoung's tone instantly softened in concern and love. He grabbed hold of Jackson's other hand, eyes solemn. "No one can blame you for being pregnant, maybe for being irresponsible, but not for having life inside you. I just wish you had told me this instead of keeping it all to yourself."  
  
Like Jackson, Jinyoung was one of the males who could bear children and he felt hurt that the younger boy hadn't thought of sharing his pregnancy with him.  
  
"I'm sorry," Jackson whispered, his arms reaching for the older boy and hugging him tightly. A second later, there was a screeching of the chair and Bambam threw his arms around the two older boys.  
  
"Jackson hyung," Bambam cried out, forgetting his earlier shock. The older had already treated him like his baby but it was time to give up that position and be a brother.  
  
It wasn't long before Youngjae and Yugyeom joined in the group hug, each lending their support to their teary hyung. Jackson reached for Mark's hand and the latter hugged him tightly, careful of his stomach, whereas Jinyoung pulled Jaebum roughly into the hug fest despite the older's initial reluctance.  
  
Right smack in the middle, Jackson wondered for the umpteen time why didn't he shared his pregnancy news with his members — no,  _brothers_. They were more than his members now, they were his brothers who loved him and supported him and his child. With them by his side, there was nothing to fear. How more can Jackson ask for?  
  
By his side, Mark gave his hand another heartfelt squeeze and Jackson felt warmth flooding him. And there was Mark who was more than a brother to him and definitely more than a mere member to him. Mark would be the one by his side through this new, excited journey called pregnancy. Mark would be the one holding his hand as he bore their child. Mark would be the one who would care and love their child no matter what. Mark would the one Jackson would love with all his heart.  
  
"I love you." Mark murmured into his lover's ear, his familiar voice making everything alright.  
  
Jackson squeezed the older's hand tightly. _I love you, too._

 

**— ♚ —**

 

Early in the morning, just before the sun raise, Jaebum trudged wearily into the bathroom. He was always the first to wake up, the duty of waking the others up a burden on his shoulders.

  
As he squeezed the toothpaste onto his toothbrush, Jaebum thanked the heavens again for JYP-nim's understanding. Though initially shocked and disappointed by Mark and Jackson, JYP-nim had later cancelled all of Jackson's schedule. He planned to only make the announcement of Jackson's pregnancy after he had bore the child and both Mark and Jackson agreed readily. There was no way they could ever hide something as big as this forever.  
  
JYP-nim had also warned the others to be extra cautious lest another unexpected pregnancy happened and Jaebum had nodded his head in agreement. One pregnancy was enough, two? It would impossible to cover up the absence of two members.  
  
Jaebum spat into the sink and gargle his mouth when his eyes fell on a strangely familiar item lying innocently on the shelf. His jaw dropped in pure shock and he gingerly picked the item up, the positive sign laughing at him.  
  
_Oh my —_  
  
"So,"  
  
Jaebum spun around immediately, eyes widening at the sight of Jinyoung leaning casually against the bathroom door. He held a pregnancy test in his hand, identical to the one Jaebum had in his hand. Ever so slowly, Jinyoung raised his eyes to meet Jaebum’s, eyes twinkling in excitement as he asked in a mixture of curiosity and amusement.  
  
“How many kids do you want, again?”

**Author's Note:**

> cross-posted at my livejournal [g_evelyn](http://g-evelyn.livejournal.com/3801.html). hit me with questions on [ask.fm](http://ask.fm/genexieve) and follow me on [tumblr](http://hiddenbyfog.tumblr.com/) / [instagram](https://instagram.com/genexieve/) haha


End file.
